Electronic storage of data has become prevalent in many aspects of life. From personal information to business data, information is often stored in electronic form to facilitate retrieval and access. For example, personal and/or business calendars are often stored in a person's cellular telephone or mobile device so that they may easily access the information wherever they go. However, the merging of data may present difficulties as data is commonly stored in different formats depending on the type or brand of the system on which the data is stored. Thus, data must be converted from one format to another to harmonize the two sets of information. In many systems, conversion of data is customized for a particular situation and thus, cannot be re-used in future instances. This increases the cost of data conversion as each instance of data conversion from one format to another format is addressed individually even when conversion has been performed in the past for the same pair of data formats.